Forgotten love and waiting family
by Mikanizumi hyuuga
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are Madly in love wuth each other. An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan… Mikan run away from natsume and her family and what mikan have two kid and father who?


Forgotten love

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are Madly in love wuth each other.  
An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan…

Mikan run away from natsume and her family and what mikan have two kid and father who?

What happen natsume met the kid? With his friends what Happen?  
Summary sucks..

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**(2) I suck at grammar!**

**(3) There are some language in this!**

A/N: This is my first fanfiction .So bear with me.

_**I'm just a fan. Please enjoy**_

* * *

_**MY LIFE…. MIKAN SAKURA…**_

My name is sakura mikann, am 22 years old and am play with my kids in my house. They both are 4 year old. Don't ask who is his father.

Becase he even know who am I. we love each other but now only me know about our love.

He forgot me.. they don't allowed see each other. But now am happy with my little family. Here am live with my uncle and now am take care of his company. Today he give his company to my control.

I have suffered enough I don't want to go through that kind of pain again just by remembering what happened to us. If my know who am I. am fight of all the people in the world but am all alone now.

Now am with my little family. My two kid and me…My uncle is nice guy. He take care of me and kind. And teach me about business world and now he give me his one company and see how to am do the business world. Am like my life now. Am run away from my family but last month uncle told my parent and that fight first but see my kid they change their mind. My parent call me and go home but am ask little time. Right now Mom with me but dad go back to his business. All is well now a day but, I wish am never met my love again. After it happen that day what am do now.

Only my love give me happiness. Our old life, But it never happen to me. Where are you my love.

* * *

_In japan_

**Ruka's POV**

We were now 23. It had been 5 years now that Mikan went outside in our life. Rumors went on Some said Mikan was dead ' which only few people believed' and some said she was under the ESP and was controlled by Koizumi Luna or something like that.

But there is noway she is controlled by those guys. Koziumi failed to get natsume love.

Even natsume forgot sakura. He never date or fall for any girls he ever met.

Even am ask him, he say "this girls are not his dream girl"

I know what you people thing, who is his dream girl. He says one girl come to his dream every night and he love that girl. When he tell about his dream girl, what am say that only girl know was sakura. I know he dream about sakura that girl who love for his life But am not tell about sakura becase we don't know where she is right now.

But today his b'day, so our friends plan to tell him his love life he forgot for 5years. Well in few mints for our plan but natsume parent not here tonight because their business.

They hold natsume from his life too long. Now time natsume plan what to do.

* * *

**Party start…..**

* * *

**That night our friends plan start…..**

**Normal (pov)**

**Koko"hay guys let's play"**

**Yuu" true or dare game"**

**All of them say "ok"**

**(In that game)**

**Hotaru ask ruka" true or dare"**

**Ruka" true"**

**Hotaru" what you hide form your best friend"**

**Natsume' **_he nothing hide from me what it's a point now'_

**Ruka" MY FRIENDS AND ME HIDE MY BEST FRIEND LOVE LIFE"**

**Natsume" what hag are you taking ruka. My love life don't play you know am never love any one in my life except that girl who is not in this world that even not real"**

**Ruka"sorry natsume it's time to tell you true"**

**Natsume" what are you guys saying"**

**All of them" sorry"**

**Anna" we want to tell this before but we don't know what happen next, because mikan is missing"**

**Aoi" onii chan our parent not allowed us and we don't know where your lover"**

**Natsume"what you mean"**

**Ruka"sorry natsume… but you told me about you dream and your dream girl that not only your dream that you memory"**

**Natsume"what you mean"**

**Hotaru" you dream about the girl that my best friend and your lover. She missing our life passed 5 years."**

**Anna" we love her very much"**

**Nobara" we try but we cant find her "**

**Misaki" we all try but we don't know where she is"**

**Natsume"what you guys saying"**

**Aoi" onii chan mom and dad want separated you to in first place, becase that luna plan, but now they accept your love but they don't know where to find your love"**

**Natsume" who is my love you guys taking"**

**Ruka" we take about sakura chan"**

**Aoi" ya, onii chan we take about mimi onee chan"**

**Hotaru" We take about my best friend SAKURA MIKAN"**

**Kitsu and koko" you now you are best friend"**

**Misaki" think about it you neve say to her"**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA….**

**BAKABAKABAKA…..**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA…..**

**Hotaru " don't take to me like that"**

**Natsume" why don't you tel me this before"**

**Ruka" sorry natsume but this the time now you want find your love or not"**

**Natsume" mikan"**

**Natsume' where am I find you now am know that dream I had about you real I know I find you '**

**Ruka"natsume"**

**Natsume"Hn"**

**Ruka" I know what it mean"**

**Hotaru" am never give information free but today your b'day and that baka also"**

**Natsume' am find you POLKA'**

**Hataru" hyuuga return us that baka becase she run away one reason that only thing I know now, she carry you baby"**

**Natsume" what"**

**All of them" what you say"**

**Hataru" ya, that baka not even tell me, now I got this only information right now I search for more information"**

**Natsume" I find my family"….**

**Natsume' I through my love is not real but now am know that out my family is waiting for me…. Am find my family'**


End file.
